


Hades: Balled Of Blood & Love

by storyteller217



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyteller217/pseuds/storyteller217
Summary: It has been foretold that the Prince of The Underworld will escape from the depths of the House Of Hades. It is told that he will change the very world around him...And it's also been told that a certain Ashen Furry will fall for him. This is their story. This is they're Ballad of Love.(This will be a series of one shots centering on Zagreus and Megaera.)
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hades: Balled Of Blood & Love

Chapter 1: The First Time 

Tartarus was the lowest level of the Underworld. In the domain of Hades one might consider it akin to the poorer district or slums of mortal cities. It was certainly no Elysium! There was no illustrious sheen here or soft harps playing above. It was better however than Asphodel and its sea of fire and lava. Here at the very least the many tortured Shades of the underworld met their pain through spear like traps stakes and not fiery magma. Was it better? To be burnt to a crisp as punishment or to be impaled? The cries of pain emanating out of the chamber the woman resided in gave no indication one way or another. 

Pain was pain and no one knew that better than a Fury. She was burn from pain, pain and blood to be exact. Eons ago when Cronus bloodied the primordial god Uranus she and her sisters were the result of that wound. The pain of being born from something so singular and traumatic colored her perception of that word a great deal and thus her calling in life. Pain brought her and her sisters to life and so it became that Megaera the fury along with her sisters accepted pain as their jobs. She trained singularly so that she could dish out the greatest pain she was capable of. One had to give back what they were created from after all.

Her one midnight black wing with vibrant purple trim fanned out. The green columns around her had hooded figures cut into them and the floor was etched with different symbols from architects and artists long forgotten. There were a few tiles polished to a shiny reflective state and also spike traps scattered about the length of the room. Megaera supposed that fighting here was just as good as fighting anywhere else. The gray skinned girl in the somewhat revealing blue tunic didn’t get a choice in where she fought anyways. She went where Lord Hades commanded her to go and did what he commanded to do. 

Which usually involved bloodshed of some kind. 

Today though, the warrioress had to admit to a certain level of discomfort over the upcoming fight. Not that she didn’t like a good fight! She lived for this shit. However, what she didn’t like was getting involved in family drama. Especially when that family drama involved her boss and gods. In all honesty, Megaera held hope that when it came time for Lord Hades to send out one of the furies to meet his son on the final floor of Tartarus one of her sisters would be called to serve instead of her. That hope was dashed the second that she was brought inside of the throne room and he saw the King of Hells face. 

Her eyes closed as she recalled just what happened. 

The act of dropping down to one knee and bowing was meant to show respect. The smell of the Earth that greeted her nose made her swallow hard. Many people saw Hades as just the god of the Underworld and forgot that he was the God of the Mineral Riches as well. She often wondered if he would be more favorable if people saw him as something other than that one thing. Make no mistake, he was a cruel person who didn’t have any redeeming qualities! Yet Megaera often wondered what might have been if people didn’t type cast him. If he got a chance to be the god of Mineral Riches for instance.

“My son has reached the last floors of Tartarus.” Hades voice felt like the darkest pit imaginable. So deep that you could get lost in it if you heard him speak for too long. “He must be stopped.” 

Megaera swallowed hard. “I take it you want me to go and cast him back down here?” 

“You’re capable and the boy favors you.” Hades confirmed with a dip of his head. There it was the commissioned murder of his son without a second thought. The crown of leaves on his head crackled softly as Cerberus continued to doze next to him. “He will hesitate to attack you. Use this to your advantage and see that the battle is won.” 

Megaera didn’t protest or speak out against her orders. Whatever feelings she had for the Prince Of The Underworld were shuffled quietly into the back corner of his mind and locked down. Lord Hades wasn’t a person you refused to follow orders from. Confliction gave way to resolution and the ashen skin Fury turned her mind to the task at hand. That task being killing the young man she had a small crush on. Someone who was trained by the great Achilles himself and was no slouch when it came to fighting and the rigors of battles. Killing him would be no easy task on its own. It would be even harder to fight with those feelings inside of her. 

“It will be done Lord Hades.” Megaera said. Her throat constricted as she swallowed hard. “I will send him back here shortly.” The Fury promised as she rose out of her bow. Her high heeled golden colored boots clicked against the polished marble as she moved towards the exit. At the gates leading out to Tartarus she saw The Mistress Of Night watching her. Nyx was not only an adopted mother to the Prince but to her as well. Her gown was shrouded in darkness and ornate bronze pieces completed the look on both her shoulders and head. Her face betrayed the agony of seeing two of her adopted children fighting. She was always so kind to Megaera and so the Fury did her best to ease the burden on her adopted mothers face.

“It’ll be okay.” Megaera said to her softly as she passed. 

Nyx merely offered a pained smile in response. 

“I take it your to be my opponent?” 

The light somewhat joyous voice of Zagreus floated out to her. A voice that spoke of a cultured life, a happiness, but also weary undertone. He wore a red and charcoal gray bodysuit that only covered one shoulder, leaving the other broad pale tendon exposed. His wreath of golden hued leaves shone in the muted light of the cavernous room and provided a soft glow to his features. Three skull heads meant to replicate Cerberus laid on his covered shoulder. They matched the skull face belt he wore that cinched the robes he wore and helped better define his body. One of his arms was covered in black cloth though what protection it offered was debatable. 

His features though! They still enticed the Fury! From his handsome cut chin to his mismatched eyes of ruby red and cyan blue. Given his status of a god it was hardly surprising he was so fetching (one might almost say pretty). Even so, no one had ever made her heart flutter in her chest like he did. Not that she really got a chance to be around other men in her duties. Yet even so she was sure no other would cause her heart to skip.

“It would be easier for all those involved if you just turned around Zag.” Megaera murmured. By Hades! Why did this have to be so hard? She blamed it on those stunning eyes of his. The way they were mismatched was particularly appealing to her. It reminded her of the fact that she only had one wing herself. They were both mismatched and that was of great comfort and intrigue to her for some reason. Did she mention this wasn’t going to be easy for her? All the same her hand dropped to her coiled whip in preparation for what was to come. She was resolute.

“No chance I can convince you to let me pass eh?” Zagreus remarked. He brought his Stygian Blade up to rest on his shoulder. The blade once belonged to one of his Uncles! Poseidon specifically. Megaera couldn’t recall when the Prince Of The Underworld started using the weapon or why. However, his capabilities with it were very well known by her. The air between them crackled, sparking with the intensity of the battle about to begin between the two pitched warriors. The fates must have been so happy, the Fury mused as she cracked her whip out to the side. Happy that they were about to witness this bloody spectacle. The Fate’s did so love a tragic romance after all. 

“You could go back home.” Megaera said her eyes narrowing at his words. “Then again we both know you won’t do that. You’re as stubborn as your father.” 

Zag sighed and shook his head. He brought his sword off of his shoulders and swung it front of him. Both strong sure hands gripped the sword as he shifted into a defensive fighting position. “Alright then…” He trailed off as his chin angled up. “Shall we dance.” 

She snarled in response. It was easier to give into her anger over this whole thing and to an extent him. He was after all trying to leave HER in some fashion. Even if they weren’t together she had a right to be pissed about it right? The torches around her exploded with green fire as they sensed her anger and the bloodshed that the room would soon be drinking from. Down here in the Underworld, blood was the prime currency and even the very walls were eager for it.

She spilt his first when her barbed whip dug into his torso. He then spilt hers when his blade went into her arm. Blood! Precious blood dripped onto the polished tile. Death might not have been the end down here but it was no less painful. They were immortal! Unkillable! Yet every painful cut could be felt. One could argue that it was a boon being able to feel. It certainly didn’t make her feel good in the moment as they traded blow after blow and danced across the final floor of Tartarus. 

His time traversing the floors of The Underworld made him even more capable. Her princely combatant knew well enough to get in close and make her whip less effective. This was by far her first rodeo however and she made the handsome man pay every time he got to close. Even though she was the more experienced fighter in the match up he fought for it with a ferocity that told her one thing. He was never going to give up and Lord Hades was a fool to think otherwise!

Their bloody dance was long and painful. They exchanged blow after blow as she was forced to use every trick she knew to wound him. She fired volley after volley from her midnight black bow that pierced him like a pin cushion and even summoned the dark flame magic towards the end! It emanated out of her in a wide circle and several times she watched it burn her would be Prince. It was more than she expected in their first interaction. The feelings inside of her where damn near close to thrilled! Perhaps he’d be a worthy opponent after all for her to kill over and over again. 

Maybe he’d even… kill her.

“You can’t win Zag.” Megaera hissed as their blades locked. They were in the dead center of the room and both of them were heaving furiously. Sweat tracked down their body, mixing with vibrant red blood as the very stone underneath cracked from their power. The bodies of enemies that Megaera called in to help her in the fight were strewn about as well. Such underhanded tactics were not what she preferred but Hades was insistent on using them just to make sure she won. “Not this time at least.” She stipulated as her solitary wing flared out behind her. 

“Maybe so.” Zagreus Prince Of The Underworld shot back! He was panting as those gorgeous mismatched eyes of his bore into her amethyst orbs. For just a tiny second the blood thirsty Fury felt a flicker, a flicker of something close to what she imagined smitten lovesick girls felt in all those old Greek tales. That heat she felt could only be desire! It was the most human things he’d ever felt. It was also a high she would gladly chase over and over again if given the choice to. Even if it meant killing the only man she felt any sort of feelings over and over again! She’d even die chasing that feeling if it came down to it.

“But I’m not going to stop.” Zag said completely oblivious to the feelings burning inside of her. “Not even if it takes a thousand years.” 

Her answering smirk was a promise. “Neither will I.” 

She moved using her whip to wrap around his sword and jerking it to the left. Her elbow came out slamming into that nose of his with sudden ferocity. The spurt of blood was ignored as she whipped a heavy adamantine blade out of its sheath with her free hand. She didn’t hesitate plunging it right into his chest with enough force to knock him to the ground.

“I’ll see you soon…” She whispered as the blood bubbled out from his body and became a perfectly circular pool. He began to sink into it a moment later as the life left those haunting mismatched eyes of hers. In a second he was gone entirely leaving nothing but the memories of their fight. She replayed it in the back of her mind over and over again taking mental notes as she prepared to go back to the House Of Hades. She had to learn…

If she wanted to continue to best her darling prince.


End file.
